KNight
by Purrloin77
Summary: this story is a bit different. it is White journey through Unova but like N she can talk to pokemon. What does N do when he finds out that another person can talk to pokemon and is friends with her pokemon? Ferriswheelshipping. (i don't own the picture i give all rights to the one who drew it they are awesome)
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was on her way out of her house. her mother called after she left to the lab "good luck White." White waved back and ran for Professor Juniper's lab. she ran right in out of breath seeing her friends waiting for her. She saw Black, Cheren, and Bianca above her while she was catching her breath.  
"Hi sorry I'm late it seems like every time there is something big i over sleep, *huff huff* so what did i miss?"

(from no on it will be White's POV)

"Well we were about to get started just before you crashed through the door," said Black playfully. "She should have been on time today since it is a very important day for her," Cheren told them. "Yes that is right, it is a big day for all of you," says Professor Juniper as she walks by. "Now," she starts, "you all have trained your pokemon till they have all reached their final evolution now you will battle each other to see if you have trained well enough. You all will have many difficulties and maybe get harmed, but these you will over come and become stronger you and your pokemon. Now let me see your pokemon, Cheren your Arcanine."

He stepped forward and opened his pokeball. Out can his 6ft tall arcanine. It seemed ready for this test. Professor Juniper looked at its physical stature and then stated that it is up to standards. Then she called, "Bianca your Cinccino please."

Bianca took out of her purse a slightly dirty pokeball and tossed it up. Cinccino can out and Juniper did the same for her and said that it was well trained. Next she called for Blacks Emboar and said it was has a very powerful figure.

"Now White may I please see your Serperior." she asked me. I called her name and she slithered through the door. "My, my! You keep your pokemon out of its ball." she said surprised. "Well," I started, "she likes it better out of her ball and she grows faster out of it as well. Plus i really don't like to but it in her pokeball." Professor Juniper was a little shocked when she said, "Well whatever works now let's see how she is." I felt very antsy when she was checking Serperior. When I heard her response i was so relieved. "Your serperior is stronger than normal I guess your way does work," said Professor Juniper.

"Now you will be facing very powerful trainers on your journeys I wish you safe travel." Then the professor waved us of and we set off in our own ways. Black came up to me and Serperior and asked, "Mind if I join you on your way?" I was a little surprised when he asked me then I said, "Well these are suppose to be our own journeys but you can tag along a bit but then we have to split up so we can learn different things to tell each other about." He seemed a little sad when he said, "Okay i guess..."

We set off and Black tried to come ever so closer but Serperior blocked his way. He gave up and asked, "What are you planning on doing after you finish your journey?" "Well..."

"Well I never thought of that before... I have only thought about the journey ahead." I said to Black's question. "Well maybe I would like to start a family and raise pokemon as well with someone who I love, truly and dearly love." This seemed to excite Black for some reason. Then he told me, "I want the same thing it would be nice after a long adventure to settle down raise a family with someone that you love." He looked at me longing and it was making me feel very awkward. All I did was just hide myself behind Serperior. I felt a little bad because i think i hurt his feelings a bit, so i changed the topic, "What do you expect to see for your journey? What kinds of trainers do you think you'll find?" He answered me, "Well I expect to see very strong trainers and for the journey, well, only fate can tell us that."

"I feel that this journey will change everything I feel that something will happen that will change us forever. I'm not sure if it is for good or bad but i can sense it." I have been thinking about this and sensing it for some time now I feel as if something will change, very soon. It is going to change my life and Serperior has been telling me the same.

You see, I've had a gift ever since i was little. I can understand what pokemon are saying. When I was about 3 I went on a walk with my mom but I ran too fast and she lost site of me. I got scared and a nice pidgy told me the way back to her. At the time i thought nothing of it and when I told my mom she thought I was playing around so she played along with me. As I got older I saw that I really was talking to pokemon. I kept my mouth shut about it since some would call it fake and some might call me a freak and do horrible things to me after some things I saw on the television...

"You all right?" Black asked me in the middle of my thoughts. I stuttered a bit when i answered, "Y-yeah, I'm fine just thinking that's all." _"He will never understand, no one will"_ I whispered to Serperior. "I know you are very special but maybe there is one that also has this gift," Serperior told me. "Thanks," I said back. Then Black said, "You say something?" "No nothing at all," I responded.

"Hey I see Accumula Town ahead!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, and I see some kinda crowd over there, some of them are wearing weird renaissance clothing," Black said. "Yeah I see what you mean and there is someone in the middle speaking to the crowd. I wonder what they are doing..." "Let's go find out," Black said and we ran to the crowd.

When we arrived in the middle of the crowd we saw the people in knight uniforms guarding a guy with green hair. I could tell that the crowd was a confused with this and they were asking who he is and why is he here but then I heard him speak. "My name is N, I am leader of Team Plasma. We are here to free pokemon from their balls and grip of humanity. You should let your pokemon walk freely not encase them in balls. They are not pets or just tools for yourself. You harm them and trap them in small places. You only use them at you whim. All humans are evil and should not have any contact with pokemon. Without humans pokemon can live in peace." This stirred the crowds anger. They started shouting at him and saying that was unthinkable.

To me it seemed of what I do with Serperior. I spoke up not really thinking through. "Hey what about the people who leave their pokemon outside their pokeball and ask them what they wanted to do. I already do that. I keep Serperior our of it's ball. I let her choose what she wants to do. We just started our journey but we've known each other for a long time. We trust on another. That is how it grows a stronger bond with me. I have seen other people do the same, but you don't need to separate them from us." He looks at me without any emotion at all. He just stares at me then looks at Serperior as if to gain any evidence to prove me wrong. Then he turns to the rest of the crowd, "There are no people who can do this. There have been no humans who have treated a pokemon fairly. You are all just spout lies and conjure up stories so that others will follow them. It makes me sick." Serperior got pissed and yelled at him. "You say what you like but not all humans are as bad as you say. White and I actually talk to each other and have know each other for years. To hell with you plan if it tears us sisters apart!"

The man called N looked taken aback. Like he could hear what Serperior said. He regained his composure and said to the crowd again. "People will always lie to their pokemon and trap them. They are only evil. Looks like another pokemon has been fooled with words."

Now I regretted saying anything at all. They crowd was shouting even louder and angrier that before i just fell back and hid. I saw them leave and for some reason there was something unusual about that N person, something kinda strange. I was just looking at the pokemon that were sorta gathering around and heard them saying that he could understand what they were saying. They said before the speech they were asked to leave the humans and roam free in the forests.

So that is when I decided to come up to them. "Wait a minute. You mean that that N guy can understand pokemon too?" They all were shocked when I said that to them. They did not expect to see more than one special trainer like that in a day. Then one of them said, "Y-you also can understand us like that green haired person?" "Yeah but I never thought i would find another person who also could."

They were still shocked by the fact I could understand them so I went back to see Black. "Hey do you really believe what that guy said a while ago?" he asked when I got over there. "Well part of it was true but not the part about separating pokemon and people but they should be let to wonder free out of their pokeball at least for a while. Also I have a feeling that we are going to meet N again."

We walked over to the pokemon center after that and ran into Cheren and Bianca. They were talking about the people that where just speaking to the city. We walk over to them then Cheren says immediately to me, "What were you doing saying that? It just made the crowd angrier and you are getting some looks from other people!"

I felt sheepish when I responded, "I wasn't thinking. My mind was not communicating with my mouth, I did it without thinking." I sorta shrank when saying this but then Bianca spoke up, "Hey she at least had the courage to say something that you where only thinking about. I think she was brave when she said that and I don't care what anyone else thinks." This silenced Cheren who was giving a look a defeat.

I let Nurse Joy heal Serperior so that she would all healthy. When i got back to the table we started taking about what this N guy was saying then Cheren and Black started ranting about the guy. "I think he's nuts. Separating people and pokemon is wrong, okay there are some who do just have them as pets and as tools but the rest of us? NO!" Black exclaimed. "You are totally right Black. What gives this guy the right to say that all people are evil?! This is crazy!"

Black and Cheren kept the conversation going between the 2 of them but Bianca whispered to me, "Don't you think that N guy looks a little cute?" This I was too embaressed to answer but the blush on my face was enough to make Bianca giggle. I wouldn't say it but he was kinda cute...

Lost in my thoughts about the events earlier in the day, I didn't hear Nurse Joy say that my pokemon were healed until Bianca elbowed me. I thanked her when I received Serperior back. I walked to the table and let Serperior out of her ball. We began to whisper about N while the others were still talking. "So N is also able to talk to pokemon like you. To me he seems to think all humans that befriended pokemon are selfish and use us just for evil purposes and just abuse us." "That is what it seems to me as well but his version of a "perfect" world is flawed. I mean humans and pokemon help each other out. What would happen if we were split up?" "I do not have an answer but I know that it couldn't mean anything good."

After that night at the pokemon center we say see you later and go our separate ways. The way Serperior and I are headed we are traveling to the Striaton Gym and earn my first badge to enter the elite four.


	2. Chapter 2

On our trip we had to walk in some tall grass. In there popped out a little pokémon with black fur and red tips. It had bright green eyes sort of like N's. I took out the pokedex that Professor Juniper gave me and found out that it was a zorua. By the picture in the pokedex I could tell that it was a little unique because they all have blue eyes and always hide themselves from people. I was wondering what this one was doing here?

"Hi, I'm White and this is Serperior, are you all right?" I asked to it. "Right like humans can understand what we have to say, OW!" she said. I could tell it was a girl by the sound of her voice. Then I told her, "I am different in a way because I can understand all pokémon such as yourself. Now let's check you up to see what happened that hurt you, If it's serious or small it needs to be treated before it gets infected. By the way I think you have brilliant green eyes."

Like all Pokémon she was shocked when I responded to her after she got over the fact then she said, "Okay... it hurts on my side near my neck. I got a cut there a while back I think." "Okay lets see." When I looked there was a five-inch long cut that was half a centimeter in. It looked large compared to the size of her. "Okay this might sting a bit, I'm going to use a potion on the cut and then bandage it after because it is too much for a potion to heal. It's a pretty bad cut. Are there any more areas that hurt or cut? Also and how did you get a wound this bad?"

Zorua winced a bit when I sprayed the potion on. After I bandaged her neck that is when she spoke. "Well I had another friend that was taken by a man with something on his eye and green hair. It has been years and when I finally found where he was taken a bisharp attacked me I got this slash and I knew I had to flee and leave him behind."

I saw tears weld up in her eyes. She traveled for years to find her friend and came back with a cut instead. That is when I had an idea. "Hey you're strong by the sounds of it how about you travel with Serperior and I and we can help each other out." Then Serperior pitched in, "We can help you get to your friend and you can help us along the way there. So where is this place?"

"Well..." she started, "You see I was carried off here by a mandibuzz and it only dropped me when it was hit by a heracross that looked starving. I was lucky to land on a patch of soft grass. I do not know how far I flew, but I know what you humans call this area. Victory Road."

This shocked the both of us. We knew that it was where only trainers with all 8 badges can get in. These were trainers that were the toughest out of them all. "O-Okay, we will help you get there but it will take some time to get there." "Thank you I will try to help in any way I can along the way." "Now," I start, "I will not catch you but if you want I can carry you some parts of the way. I want you to be free to leave at any time." "Thank you for that." Then we set out with our new friend.

The three of us arrived in the snow-covered Striaton City. I took out some coat that I brought out of my bag and but them on all three of us. I brought a lot of extras in different sizes because I knew I would find more pokémon friends along the way. We walked into the Pokémon Center to rest for a while. There I found out from the Nurse Joy that the gym leaders were the triplets Cilan, Cress, and Chili. We heard that Cilan uses grass-types, Cress water-types and Chili fire-types.

We walked to the gym ready for our first gym battle. When we entered we were surprised to see that it was a restaurant. A green haired man came up to us and asked with a welcoming smile, "What would you like this afternoon?" I was confused, "Um... I came here thinking this was the Striaton Gym. I came here for a battle."

I felt sheepish but he kept on smiling, "Well than you have come to the right place. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Cilan, one of the gym leaders you will be facing. Here are my brothers." He gestured to the two men with blue and red hair. "This is my brother Cress." Introducing me to the blue-haired man, "Pleasure to meet you." Cilan continued. "And this is my brother Chili." Introducing me to the red-haired man, "I will enjoy our fiery battle." "Now," Cilan started, "you will have to fight all three of us and win at least 2 out of 3 battles. Those are the rules now let the battle begin."

I start off with a battle against Cilan. I send out Serperior and he sent out his simisage. "This will be an interesting battle since our pokémon are the same type," said Cilan. "Alright Serperior use Aerial Ace!" She sprang up coming from above with her tail coming down. "Simisage use Bullet Seed to take it out of the sky!" Pansage then shot sharp little seed from its mouth with intense speed. "Serperior use your speed to dodge and get in with a close attack!" I yelled.

If you blinked you would have missed it. She straitened out then in the air slithered out of the way of each seed. Only one grazed her cheek as it left a red streak on her white skin. Then as she came in close she used her momentum and turned herself into a whip. The strength of her body could be seen with the look of her eyes her muscles were tensed up and when the crack hit the battle was over at the sound.

Cilan's simisage was out cold for an hour after that. He was tending to it till it was able to stir a bit but when the battle ended he said, "Your Serperior has the strength of many. She has been trained well. Make sure you don't forget that some pokémon are weaker than others so can defend such powerful attacks."

It was a few minutes before the next battle started. I was lost in thought until Cress snapped me out of my thoughts, "Now even though I have type disadvantage don't think that it will an easy win," Cress said with confidence as he sent out his simipore.

My thoughts called out to Serperior and she came out of her coil in the corner and was directly in front of me within a second. She was ready for the battle I could tell. We stood there for a few moments before Chili announced, "This is a one on one battle. The battle will end when one of the sides' Pokémon is out. Ready... Begin."

Within seconds simipore was clutching Serperior's tail and threw her into the air. "Simipore now use scald!" I heard Cress command. Boiling hot water shot toward Serperior and threw her back into a wall leaving her burned. "Serperior shake it off and use razor leaf!" I called out. She gritted her teeth and surrounded herself with sharp leaves then the soared to the water type Pokémon.

"Simipore quickly use protect!" yelled Cress. The water monkey put up a barrier around itself but not fast enough to black all the incoming projectiles. A few of the leaves came in and hit the pokémon hard leaving cuts along it's face and arms. The barrio dropped, showing the injured pokémon. I take the chance. "Serperior use Frenzy Plant!" Vines came out of Serperior and dug underground, they came out of the ground underneath the other Pokémon, far larger when they entered the ground. They gripped the water type and hit it hard. The vines then loosened and disappeared reveling the unconscious pokémon. "Simipore is unable to battle, the winners for the battle are White and Superior!" Chili said with a booming voice.

I ran to Serperior and hugger her. "We won, you did great out there!" "You helped out telling what moves to counter bother the simisage's as well as the simipore's moves." I smile at her. The three gym leaders walk over to me with a tray in Cilan's hands. "Congratulations on your victory, you two work very well together. You have earned the Striaton city gym's badge, the Trio Badge." I pick it up and smile happily. "Thank you so much it was really fun to battle you, and I hope one day I get to battle you too Chili." "Definitely you haven't had the heat of the fire type in this gym, so be ready when you battle me!" "You can count on that!"

We headed out of the gym and head to the pokémon center to heal Serperior and rest for the night since it was almost 10. After Nurse Joy healed Serperior I rented a room and then crashed for the night, thinking what type of gym would we meet next.

Ugh I hate the ending of this chapter… Sorry for the wait I was still at school and had to write the rest of the chapter since the first part I had written a long while ago. I hoped you liked it. My writing will be better in the next chapters, hopefully anyway. Thank you for reading ~3


End file.
